The Girl Who lived ::de jonge jaren::
by miss-brown-eyes
Summary: Harry Potter heeft een tweelingzus. Er is een voorziening over de tweeling en ze denken dat ZIJ slecht is! En dat is ook zo, tochJup, stomme samenvatting, maar je moet het gewoon lezen!
1. Proloog

Hallo, ik ben **missbrowneyes** en dit is mijn verhaaltje...  
verhaal : **The Girl Who Lived  
**hoofdstuk : **Proloog**

**Belangrijk :** In dit verhaal is Harry een tweeling! en het gaat vooral over Harry's tweelingzus! Girlpower dus! En niet iedereen gedraagt zich zoals je zou denken...

* * *

Proloog

Minerva Anderling, de professor gedaanteverwisselingen op de Toverschool Zweinstein kwam met een wapperend gewaad de kamer van Albus Perkamentus binnen gestormd.

Verschrikt keek de man op en glimlachte naar Minerva toen hij zag dat zij in de deur opening stond. Maar Minerva glimlachte niet terug, ze begon snel te praten met paniek in haar stem.

"Albus!" schreeuwde ze half "de Potter tweeling zijn net aangevallen door Voldemort!"

Albus schoot overeind "Wat!" brulde hij. De woede duidelijk zichtbaar in zijn ogen. Minerva hield haar armen op "Alles is goed met de kindere, Albus. En ik ben bang dat de voorziening is uitgekomen!"

Albus ogen gingen wijdopen.

"De 1 in het duister,

de ander in het licht.

1 word gemerkt,

als verslager en gelijke van hem!

Eindeloze krachten,

Zo oud als de aarde,

Schuilen in 1 van de 2.

En alleen _diegene,_

Kan het duister verslaan!"

Minerva knikte nadat Albus de voorziening had opgezegd. Albus keek haar aan "Wie…"

"De oudste, Harry James Potter, hij moet het licht zijn, hij is gemerkt Albus! Op zijn wang, waar de vloek hem geraakt heeft, maar de jonge Elisabeth…Severus voelde duistere magie van haar _afstromen!_

Albus knikte verlamd "Minerva, we moeten alle magie van haar weghouden, zodat ze niks slechts kan doen."

Minerva beet op haar lip. "Oke, de Potters en de rest zijn nu in het St. Holisto met de kinderen en Severus is daar ook."

Een wenkbrauw van Albus ging omhoog "Severus?"

Minerva glimlachte "Iedereen is nu zo bezorgd over Harry dat niemand tijd had voor Elisabeth." Albus grinnikte "Severus…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ondertussen in het St. Holisto zat Severus Sneep, de koude professor Toverdranken op Zweinstein, zat op een stoel met een slapen 1 jarig oud meisje, Elisabeth, op zijn schoot.

Severus zuchtte en keek naar het onschuldige kind. Ze begon wakker te worden en wreef met haar kleine vuistjes in haar ogen. Langzaam deed ze haar ogen open en keek Severus aan met groene haast lichtgevende ogen.

Uren later had Severus maar 1 gedachte 'Had Elisabeth geen donkerbruine ogen in plaats van groene…'

* * *

Hallo allemaal, dit was de Proloog... Het volgende hoofdstuk komt snel... veel plezier en vergeet niet **REVIEW**! 


	2. 1

1.

Een vijfjarig meisje met donkerbruin haar in een hoge staart en felgroene ogen zat aan een tafel in de woonkamer te tekenen, terwijl de volwassenen er aan het vergaderen waren. Ze pakte een rood kleurtje en begon met het inkleuren van haar tekening, een feniks.

"Elisabeth."

Lizzy keek op toen ze haar vader haar naam hoorde zeggen. Ze stond op en liep langzaam naar hem toe. "Ja papa?" vroeg ze beleefd.

De andere mensen glimlachten om haar beleefdheid.

"Wil jij je broer en je moeder even halen?" vroeg James Potter vriendelijk. Maar Lizzy wist beter, zou ze nee zeggen, dan kreeg ze een pijnlijke straf, en natuurlijk pas nadat het bezoek naar huis was gegaan.

Ze knikte en ging half huppelend op zoek naar haar moeder en broer, de jongen die leefde.

Al snel zag ze haar moeder, Lily, haar tweelingbroer en de 1 jarige Evan in de zitkamer, gezellig voor de open haard zitten kletsen. Zoiets deed Lily nou nooit met haar dochter.

"Mama?" vroeg Lizzy verlegen in de deuropening . Lily draaide zich met een ruk om en kneep haar ogen fijn toen ze haar dochter zag. "Wat moet je?" vroeg ze met een ijzige stem.

Lizzy slikte bang "P-papa-vroeg naar jou en Harry" zei ze stotterend terwijl ze naar Harry keek.

Haar moeder sprong op en pakte haar ruw bij de arm "Wat kijk je nou!" siste ze. Lizzy probeerde zich los te trekken, wat er voor zorgde dat Lily haar nog steviger vast pakte.

"S-sorry…" mompelde Lizzy.

Haar moeder trok haar dichter naar zich toe "Wat zei je…ik verstond je niet…" zei haar moeder met een enge stem.

Lizzy trilde "Sorry!"

Haar moeder gaf d'r een klap in haar gezicht en gooide haar op de grond voor ze naar haar twee andere kinderen liep. "Kijk jongens, dit is vuil, je mag doen met haar wat je maar wilt, maar niet wanneer er bezoek is."

Harry keek naar Lizzy met een kwaadaardige grijns en knikte met twee onschuldige ogen naar zijn moeder "Alles?" vroeg hij hopend.

Lily knikte "Alles…"

In de woonkamer zaten James en Severus tegenover elkaar aan de tafel. Allebei keken ze kwaad. Tegelijk opende ze hun monden maar sloten die weer snel toen de deur openging en Lily met haar drie kinderen naar binnen kwam lopen. Evan op 1 van haar armen, Harry aan haar hand en Lizzy liep er verlegen achter.

Lily ging op een stoel zitten met Evan op haar schoot ,James nam Harry op zijn schoot en Lizzy werd op de schoot van Alastor Dolleman getild. Ze keek hem aan met wijde onschuldige ogen en kreeg een glimlach als antwoord.

Ze giechelde toen hij haar kietelde.

"Hallo allemaal!" zei een stem in de deuropening. Iedereen keek op en ze zagen het hoofd van Zweinstein, Albus Perkamentus, staan met een brede glimlach op zijn gezicht en twee blauwe glinsterende ogen.

Albus liep naar Harry en gaf hem een kus op zijn voorhoofd, daarna deed hij dat ook bij Evan en Lizzy.

Lizzy's ogen begonnen te stralen toen hij dat deed en ze glimlachte lief naar hem.

Albus keek haar lang aan in haar ogen en Lizzy voelde iets vreemds in haar hoofd. Ze knipperde een paar keer verward met haar ogen. Ze hoorde een stem in haar hoofd. _Hij probeert in je hoofd te komen! Jaag hem weg!_

Lizzy begon sneller adem te halen en opeens werd Albus tegen de muur aangegooid door een onzichtbare kracht. De vrouwen in de kamer gaven een kleine gil.

Lizzy trilde en tranen liepen over haar wangen.

Met walging keek James naar haar. Hij kneep zijn ogen samen en Lizzy wist wat haar te wachten stond.

"Alastor, Secreetje, kunnen jullie haar in bed stoppen!" vroeg hij aan de twee mannen.

Severus gromde toen James hem noemde bij zij gehate bijnaam. Maar hij luisterde wel en bracht samen met Alastor Dolleman het huilende kind naar haar kamer.

"Deed ik dat?" vroeg Lizzy met een trillende stem.

Alastor en Severus keken elkaar even bezorgd aan. Alastor zette haar neer op het bed in haar kamer waar ze nu waren aangekomen en ging op ooghoogte van haar zitten.

"Ja…" zei hij zachtjes "maar het is niet erg, hij heeft geen pijn."

Lizzy zuchtte opgelucht en gaf Alastor een knuffel "Ok" mompelde ze zachtjes. Alastor knuffelde haar terug en gaf haar een geruststellende glimlach voor hij de kamer uitliep en hij haar en Severus alleen liet.

Lizzy keek op naar Severus en stak toen haar armen naar hem uit. Met een emotieloos gezicht tilde hij het kleine kind op en hield hij haar dicht tegen zich aan.

"Sevvus…"

Severus keek verrast naar Lizzy en gaf haar een grijns "Ja?" vroeg hij.

Lizzy beet op haar lip "Zijn wij vrienden Sev?" vroeg ze twijfelend en met angst in haar stem aan hem.

Severus knikte "Natuurlijk zijn we vrienden." Zei hij vrolijk voor hij haar een kus op d'r wang gaf wat haar aan het lachen maakte.

Hij grinnikte en gaf haar meer kusjes op haar wang. Lizzy begon steeds harder te lachen en toen Severus haar begon te kietelen op haar buik schaterde ze het uit.

"S-stop!" wist ze te zeggen tussen het lachen door.

Severus stopte met kietelen en glimlachte naar haar. Hij wees zijn toverstaf op haar en haar kleren veranderden in een groene pyjama met een slang die van haar schouder tot de onderkant van het pyjama shirt liep.

Lizzy keek hem aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Schaapachtig haalde Severus zijn schouders op voor hij haar onder de dekens stopte.

"Sevvus?" vroeg Lizzy twijfelend. Toen ze zag dat ze zijn aandacht had begon ze te blozen "Sev…kan je nog meer magie doen?" vroeg ze zachtjes. Hij keek haar twijfelend aan en toen hij haar smekende blik zag knikte hij zijn hoofd en Albus zijn stem negerend 'Het kind mag niks met magie te maken hebben!'

Hij stak zijn staf in de lucht "Avis!" zei hij en allemaal kleine vogeltjes vlogen uit zijn staf. Lizzy giechelde toen de vogeltjes om haar heen begonnen te vliegen. Severus keek naar haar en zag dat haar ogen straalden. En dat deden ze bijna nooit.

"Silencio! Colloportus!" zei hij achter elkaar met zijn staf op de deur gericht.

Lizzy keek hem met een vragende blik aan en haar ogen begonnen nog meer te glinsteren toen Severus haar zijn staf aanbood. "Steek mijn staf in de lucht en zeg 'Avis'"

Lizzy knikte en deed wat haar gezegd werd. Maar geen enkele vogel kwam er uit. Ze keek Severus bedroefd aan. Hij grinnikte "Probeer het nog een keer!"

Lizzy knikte en met haar tong uit die uit haar mond hing stak ze de staf in de lucht "Avis!" uit de staf verschenen er kleine vogeltjes en allemaal in een andere kleur. Ze keek voor goedkeuring naar Severus maar hij kon haar alleen maar verbijsterd aan kijken.

"Wauw!" was het eerste dat hij weer kon uitbrengen. Hij zakte tot ooghoogte van Lizzy en pakte langzaam zijn staf weer terug voor hij haar weer in bed terug stopte. "Dat was heel goed, de volgende keer weer ok? Maar je mag niemand hier iets over zeggen!"

Lizzy knikte en gaf hem een laatste knuffel voor ze direct in slaap viel, uitgeput van haar eerste echte magie gebruik.

Lizzy schoot overeind toen er ijskoud water over haar heen gegooid werd. Een hand kwam in contact met haar wang en ze viel van haar bed af en belandde hart op de koude grond.

Lizzy hoestte en er stroomde bloed uit haar mond. Angstig keek ze op naar degene die haar had geslagen. Deze keer was het haar moeder, de vorige keer was het haar vader die kwam voor de 'maandelijkse aframmeling'.

Lily sleurde Lizzy aan haar haren overeind. Lizzy maakte zachtjes een jammerend geluid.

"Houd je mond!" riep Lily kwaad.

Lizzy trilde van angst en woede maar ze maakte geen geluid eer.

Lily gooide Lizzy tegen de muur aan en pakte aan staf uit haar zak en richtte die op de deur "Silencio! Colloportus!" histe ze. Grijnzend keek ze daarna naar de bange Lizzy die nu tranen over haar wangen had lopen. En een grote schram was verschenen op haar rechterwang.

"Lizzy! Kleine Lizzy…" zei Lily op een enge zangerige toon.

Lizzy probeerde voorzichtig op te staan maar werd hard tegen de grond aangetrapt voor ze helemaal kon staan.

"Crucio!"

Lizzy rolde over de grond en schreeuwde het uit in pijn. Door haar half open ogen zag Lizzy haar moeder lachen voor ze de spreuk weer stopte.

"Schreeuw zoveel je wilt _Lizzy_!" zei haar moeder tegen haar "niemand kan je horen!"

Half huilend lag Lizzy nog op de vloer toen Lily in haar zakken begon te rommelen en er iets uithaalde, een dolk.

Lizzy duwde zich trillend tegen de muur aan. Lily Potter lachte luid "De muur zal je niet helpen meissie!" zei ze op een moederlijke toon. Ze deed een stap naar voren en grinnikte om Lizzy's angst.

Lily hield de dolk tegen Lizzy's huid en vormde letters in het vlees van haar rug.

Lizzy huilde, gilde en smeekte haar moeder om te stoppen. Lily stopte even en keek naar de rug van haar dochter "SLECHT" stond er in grote blokletters in haar rug gekerfd, wetend dat het nooit meer weg zou gaan. Zelfs niet met magie.

Lily deed de dolk weer in haar zak en bekeek het huilende kind. Onverschillig haalde ze haar schouders op en pakte haar staf weer.

"Serpensortia!" uit de staf van Lily vloog een slang, een Cobra.

Lizzy zag de Cobra uit haar ooghoeken naar d'r toekomen. Ze keek hem aan in de ogen en begon opeens te hissen.

_Ga weg!_ Mompelde Lizzy, de slang keek geschrokken op.

_Een prater!_ Riep de slang voordat hij in vuur verdween.

Lily stond nu op de plek waar de slang eerst lag. Ze keek met walging neer op Lizzy. "Jij!" gilde ze uit "Detentio!" uit de staf van Lily verschenen er nu touwen dat de gewonde Lizzy vastbonden aan de stoel die naast haar stond.

"Blijf hier!" commandeerde Lily "ik ga je vader halen!"

Nadat Lily dat had gezegd verdween ze uit de kamer en was Lizzy weer alleen gelaten. Bang keek ze rond en probeerde zich los te maken. Maar de touwen zaten te strak vast en ze gaf het loskomen op.

Op het moment dat ze weer stilzat werd de deur open gegooid en kwam Lizzy's vader, James Potter, de kamer binnen. Hij had een valse grijns op z'n gezicht en een zweep met glasstukjes eraan in zijn handen.

Lizzy's ogen werden groot en ze begon onbewust te huilen.

James stapte op haar af en trok haar aan d'r arm op van de grond. Hij draaide haar om en bekeek haar rug "SLECHT" de woorden waren nog erg aan het bloeden.

Hij grinnikte en legde de zweep op de tafel neer. James gooide Lizzy op het bed en begon de knopen van z'n broek los te maken.

Even later kon je het gegil van Lizzy horen door het Potter-landhuis.


	3. 2

**Heej hallo,** ik ben er weer...  
Dit is weer het derde hoofdstuk...

Ik ben nu ook bezig met een ander verhaal...het gaat over iets **heel** anders...BEYBLADE...maar het gaat niet over de Bladebreakers maar over hun kinderen...ach ja...je moet het gewoon lezen wanneer het op internet staat...

Maar nu : **Veel Plezier!**

**

* * *

**

2.

Hinkend op 1 been en huilend liep Lizzy door de donkere kelder. Op zoek naar een uitgang. Haar hele lichaam zat onder het bloed en overal deed het pijn. Ze keek naar haar linkerbeen en zag dat er een glasstukje in zat.

Ze pakte het stukje glas en trok het uit haar been. Ze beet op haar lip om het huilen tegen te houden. Ze voelde aan haar rechterarm en zag een armband.

De armband was gemaakt door Merlijn zelf. En degene die hem omhad verloor zijn energie en kon dus geen magie gebruiken zonder flauw te vallen.

"Waarom…" mompelde Lizzy.

"Waarom doen jullie me pijn?"

Ze zat nu op de grond en begon te gloeien in allerlei kleuren. Lizzy snikte zachtjes "Ik wil hier weg!" zei ze "Ik ga hier weg!" Ze gloeide nu helemaal in het zwart en ze verdween in de schaduwen.

-------------------------------------

Op een duistere plek ver in het noorden van het Verenigd Koninkrijk zat een man achter zijn bureau. Hij had felrode ogen en donkerbruin haar. Toen hij bijna in slaap was gevallen in de stoel voelde hij een kracht. Een enorme energie kracht.

Hij pakte met zijn hand naar de plek waar zijn hart zat en haalde diep adem 'Wat was dat!' dacht hij verwoed.

----------------------------------------

Ondertussen zat Perkamentus in zijn kantoor op Zweinstein. Ook hij voelde de krachten en hij trilde nog na. De open haard kleurde groen en Severus Sneep verscheen "Professor!" riep hij. Op dat ogenblik werd de deur opengegooid en kwam Minerva Anderling de kamer binnen lopen "Albus!"

"Wat was dat!" zeiden ze allebei in koor.

Perkamentus had een frons op zijn altijd vrolijke gezicht "Dat was het _duister_!" mompelde hij "We moeten het stoppen!"

Severus keek hem geschrokken aan 'Het _duister_? Lizzy…' Hij slikte een keer en beet toen op zijn lip "Professor, het hoeft toch niet perse _haar_ te zijn.

Perkamentus schudde verdrietig zijn hoofd "Het kan niet anders…ik zal de Potters een bericht sturen om zo snel mogelijk bij haar vandaan te gaan." Maar nog voor hij kon gaan schrijven brandde de open haard weer groen en verschenen nu de Potters.

"Albus! Ze is weg!" riep James uit.

-----------------------------------------------

Een trillend meisje stond voor een donker bos. Het Zwarte Woud. Ze liep er hinkend naar toe. Tranen liepen over haar wangen en haar kleren waren gescheurd en zaten onder het bloed.

Ze struikelde over een boomwortel. Voorzichtig probeerde ze op te staan maar had de energie er niet voor. Haar gesnik galmde door het bos heen.

Uit een van de donkere bosjes kwam er iemand te voorschijn. Het was een donkerblauwe tijger. Hij had lichtblauw, lichtgevende strepen over zijn lichaam en twee grote vleugels die voor een deel onzichtbaar waren. Hij keek haar aan met zijn felrode ogen.

Lizzy was haar pijn helemaal vergeten en keek met belangstelling naar de tijger die steeds dichterbij kwam.

Voorzichtig stak ze haar hand naar hem uit. De tijger kwam steeds dichterbij en likte voorzichtig haar hand. Lizzy trok snel haar hand terug toen ze een elektrische schok voelde. Het leek net of de tijger haar uitlachte. Hij deed nog een stap dichterbij en ging naast haar koude lichaam op de grond liggen.

Met zijn tong gaf hij Lizzy nog een lik op haar wang. Haar ogen zakten langzaam dicht en ze viel in een diepe slaap.

De tijger maakte een spinnend geluid _Slaap zacht._

Toen Lizzy de volgende dag wakker werd zag ze dat de tijger weg was. Met een trillend lichaam stond ze op. Ze liep een paar pasjes en viel toen van uitputting weer op de grond neer.

Nadat ze gevallen was kwam de tijger weer terug. Hij had verschillende takken in zijn bek en daaraan zaten aardbeien, kersen, bosbessen en andere soorten eetbare bessen die in het bos te vinden waren.

Hij legde de takken naast haar neer en hielp haar met overeind zitten.

_Eet!_

Lizzy keek rond toen ze een stem hoorde in haar hoofd. Ze zag niemand en haar blik bleef toen rusten op de panter.

"Zei jij dat?" vroeg ze met een vragende blik. De leeuw knikte, hij maakte een zacht grommend geluidje en gebaarde met zijn kop in de richting van het eten.

Lizzy keek hem met een verdachte blik aan voor ze begon te eten. Eerst de aardbeien, dan de kersen en uiteindelijk alle soorten bessen die er waren. De panter keek geamuseerd toe toen ze met een volle buik op haar rug ging liggen.

Ze draaide haar hoofd in zijn richting "Hoe heet je?" vroeg ze met een slaperige stem. De tijger keek haar lang aan en Lizzy voelde krachtige magie door haar heen gaan.

_Raiden._ Klonk de stem in haar hoofd.

Lizzy glimlachte "Hallo Raiden…" ze hoestte een keer.

Raiden zag dat er bloed uit haar mondhoeken stroomde. Steeds meer. Hij begon in paniek te raken en liep snel op haar af. _Meisje?_

Lizzy glimlachte zwakjes "Lizzy…" mompelde ze voor ze in coma viel.

Raiden keek paniekerig rond. Er was niks wat hij kon gebruiken om haar te helpen. Hij duwde met zijn snuit tegen haar wang aan. Proberend haar weer wakker te maken.

Magie omringde Raiden en Lizzy. De bomen begonnen te bewegen en alle andere elementen vormden een cirkel om hun heen. De dieren in het bos werden aangetrokken door de vele magie en beetje bij beetje verschenen er steeds meer.

Raiden had niks door. Hij was nog bezig met het wakker maken van Lizzy. Hij begon nu wanhopig te worden en brulde een keer.

De kleine en jonge dieren schrokken en deden snel een stap achteruit. Raiden negeerde ze en brulde door totdat hij een brul terug kreeg. Hulp was onderweg.

Een bruine wolf, groter dan normaal sprong uit de bosjes. Ze had verschillende runen over haar lichaam en een lichtbruine streep om haar snuit heen. Ze had een lange staart waarbij het uiteinde veel lichter was dan de rest.

Haar felgroene ogen keken rond de dieren en ze vielen op Raiden.

Snel sprong ze naar hem toe. Door de magiecirkel. Ze stootte hem voorzichtig aan met haar snuit.

Langzaam draaide Raiden zich om. Zijn gezicht klaarde op toen hij haar zag. _Athene! Dit meisje heb ik gisteren gevonden en ze is erg gewond en net hoestte ze ook bloed op! En ik weet niet wat ik moet doen want straks gaat er iets mis en-_

De wolf, Athene gaf hem een klap met haar staart tegen zijn hoofd aan. Verward keek hij op naar haar.

Ze rolde haar ogen _Je kraamde onzin uit! En nu opzij zodat ik haar kan gaan genezen!_

Aarzelend stapte Raiden naar achter. Hij keek net zoals de andere dieren met spanning toe of het Athene zou lukken het meisje te genezen.

Lizzy begon te gloeien. Haar aura zo zwart als de nacht. Geschrokken deed Athene een sprongetje achteruit. Raiden sprong snel op haar af _Wat is er? Is het gelukt?_

Athene hijgde zachtjes en schudde haar hoofd. _Ze word beschermd door een krachtige magie…wat mensen het noemen, duistere magie._ Ze liep weer op Lizzy af en concentreerde zich.

Nu begonnen ze beiden te gloeien. Helemaal zwart. Maar met de tijd veranderde het zwart in donkerblauw, lichtblauw en uiteindelijk werd het na een lange tijd wit.

Uitgeput zakte Athene neer op de grond. Haar man, Apollo, een andere wolf kwam naar haar toe gerend en verzorgde haar met zijn eigen helende magie.

Ondertussen bij Raiden was Lizzy nog steeds niet wakker geworden. En Raiden begon ongerust te worden. Voorzichtig tilde hij haar op zijn rug en liep naar Athene en Apollo.

_Athene…ik wil je bedanken, ze is genezen…maar waarom is ze nog niet wakker?_

Athene keek vermoeid op en ze haalde haar schouders op _Ik weet het niet, ze hoorde wakker te worden._

Ze probeerde op te staan en Apollo hielp haar. Hij gebruikte nog een beetje magie en ze was weer zo goed als nieuw. Athene gaf Apollo een lik over zijn wang als dankbaarheid en richtte haar aandacht toen weer op Lizzy.

Ze dacht goed na voor ze weer begon te praten _Haal Sunlight, Hades en Solo! We gaan haar samen wakker maken._

Apollo deed wat hem was gevraagd en sprong de bosjes weer in. Athene draaide zich om naar de andere dieren die nog stonden te kijken _Ik wil dat jullie allemaal weggaan, we maken hier een magie-vacuüm en geven het allemaal aan haar!_

De plaats liep snel leeg nadat ze dat gezegd had.

Al snel verschenen er een zwarte eenhoorn, een zwarte panter en een witte leeuw. Sunlight, Hades en Solo waren er.

Athene liep naar ze toe met een bezorgde blik op haar gezicht.

Ze gingen met zijn vijven in een ster staan. Athene, Apollo, Sunlight, Hades en Solo stonden op de punten van de ster en Lizzy lag in het midden.

De dieren concentreerden zich en 1 voor 1 begonnen ze te gloeien.

_Mathema dea no via ajethoa suka miadora sukanri…Mathema dea no via ajethoa suka miadora sukanri…mathema dea no via ajethoa suka miadora sukanri…_

Met zijn vijven herhaalden ze de spreuk, telkens op nieuw. Ze voelden dat de krachten van het bos naar hun toe werden gezogen.

Lizzy begon nu ook te gloeien. Haar aura was weer zwart.

Langzamerhand werd haar aura lichter. Het donkergroen en zo ging de kleur van haar aura door tot het helemaal wit was geworden.

Haar oogleden begonnen te bewegen.

"Nee…" kwam haar fluisterende stem over haar lippen.

"Stop…" er liepen nu tranen over haar gezicht en haar aura veranderde weer in donkergroen.

De dieren hadden het nu moeilijk. Iets werkte hun tegen. Een kracht nog sterker dan die van hun vijven en die van het bos samen. Een stem galmde door het bos heen.

"De 1 in het duister,

de ander in het licht.

1 word gemerkt,

als verslager en gelijke van hem!

Eindeloze krachten,

Zo oud als de aarde,

Schuilen in 1 van de 2.

En alleen _diegene,_

Kan het duister verslaan!"

De stem stierf weg en om het meisje cirkelde veel krachtige magie. Athene en de andere voelden dat hun magie werd weggezogen.

Ze moesten hard adem halen en vielen voorover op de grond. Vanaf de punten van de ster waar ze stonden begon er een ster te gloeien op de grond.

Al de magie in het bos en die van alle dieren werden in de ster gezogen. Lizzy begon nu feller wit te gloeien en ze gilde het uit van de pijn.

"Nee! Mama, nee!" riep ze uit.

Athene keek met medelijden toe hoe het meisje met pijn op de grond rond rolde. En opeens lag ze stil. Alle magie was weer terug waar het moest zijn en de ogen van Lizzy gingen langzaam open.

Snel sprong Raiden naar haar toe. Hij duwde zachtjes met zijn snuit tegen haar wang aan. _Lizzy_. Probeerde hij.

Lizzy had haar ogen nu helemaal open en glimlachte toen ze Raiden zag. Ze sloeg haar kleine armpjes om zijn nek heen en gaf hem een zoen op zijn snuit. "Raiden!" riep ze blij.

De andere dieren keken met een glimlach toe. Athene liep op ze af. _Kind, Raiden…ze moet nu rusten._

Raiden keek op en knikte. Hij tilde Lizzy op zijn rug en ze straalde toen ze op zijn hoge rug zat. Ze streek met haar vingers over zijn vleugels en trok ze snel terug toen ze een schok voelde.

Ze leunde voorover en sloeg haar armen weer om zijn nek. Raiden spande zijn vleugels en nam een kleine aanloop. Een paar seconden later vlogen ze hoog in de lucht.

* * *

**Wow, dat was het...vonden jullie het leuk?  
Ik ben weer bezig met het volgende hoofdstuk!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW**

**ik moet nu weer weg en tv gaan kijken...Toedeledoris allemaal...(K)**


	4. AN hallo!

**Hej hallo allemaal,**

ik ben nu met school bezig! IK HAAT SCHOOL! en mag dus van me moeder niet vaak op de computer...  
Ik heb volgende week 5 So's! maarja...genoeg over school...

- ik ben bezig met het volgende hoofdstuk...  
- de potter's gaan aardiger worden...  
- Lizzy gaat haar naam veranderen! --ergens in het verhaal--  
- Lizzy heeft VEEL krachtige magie... (Girl Power!)  
- de rest weet ik nog niet...  
- de dieren kan je zien op me **account.**

Doegie **missbrowneyes**


End file.
